characters_and_mediafandomcom-20200213-history
Link
Twilight Princess: *Hero's Spirit - Ancestor |Race/Species = Hylian|list = Jeffrey Rath, Jonathan Potts Thierry Wermuth Florian Halm Diego Sabre Nobuyuki Hiyama, Fujiko Takimoto, Sachi Matsumoto, Akira Sasanuma, Yuki Kodaira, Takashi Ohara, Mitsuki Saiga, Yuki Kaji, Kengo Takanashi |listofotherforms = Hero's Spirit, Young Link, Deku Link, Goron Link, Zora Link, Fierce Deity, Wolf Link, Links, Bunny Link, Toon Link, Dark Link, Shadow Link, Ravio}} ---- Link is the name shared by the main protagonists of The Legend of Zelda series. There are many incarnations of Link, each possessing the Spirit of the Hero, with some of them being blood-related as well. ---- List of appearances by order of first release date. *Games **The Legend of Zelda (Game) - 21 February 1986 **Zelda II: The Adventure of Link - 14 January 1987 **Zelda (Game & Watch) - 26 August 1989 **The Legend of Zelda Game Watch - 5 October 1989 **The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past - 21 November 1991 **The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening - 1 August 1993 **Link: The Faces of Evil - 10 October 1993 **Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon - 10 October 1993 **Zelda's Adventure - 15 October 1995 **The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX - 28 October 1998 **The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - 21 November 1998 **Super Smash Bros. (Game) - 21 January 1999 **The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask - 27 April 2000 **The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages - 27 February 2001 **The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons - 27 February 2001 **Super Smash Bros. Melee - 21 November 2001 **The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Master Quest - 28 November 2002 **The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past & Four Swords - 2 December 2002 **The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker - 13 December 2002 **Soulcalibur II - 27 March 2003 **The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures - 18 March 2004 **The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap - 4 November 2004 **The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess - 19 November 2006 **The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass - 27 June 2007 **Link's Crossbow Training - 19 November 2007 **Super Smash Bros. Brawl - 31 January 2008 **Bayonetta (Game) - 29 October 2009 (As Costume in Wii U Version) **The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks - 7 December 2009 **The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D - 16 June 2011 **Tekken Tag Tournament 2 - 14 September 2011 (As Costume in Wii U Version) **The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Anniversary Edition - 28 September 2011 **The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - 18 November 2011 **Shin Sangoku Musou VS - 26 April 2012 (As Costume) **Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS - 13 September 2013 **The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD - 4 October 2013 **Sonic Lost World - 18 October 2013 (DLC) **The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds - 22 November 2013 **Mario Kart 8 - 29 May 2014 **Hyrule Warriors - 14 August 2014 **Bayonetta 2 - 24 October 2014 (As Costume) **Super Smash Bros. for Wii U - 21 November 2014 **Samurai Warriors Chronicles 3 - 4 December 2014 (As Costume) **The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D - 13 February 2015 **Super Mario Maker - 10 September 2015 (As Costume) **The Legend of Zelda: Tri-Force Heroes - 23 October 2015 **Hyrule Warriors Legends - 21 January 2016 **The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD - 4 March 2016 **The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild - 3 March 2017 *TV Shows **The Legend of Zelda (TV show) - 8 September 1989 **Captain N: The Game Master - 9 September 1989 *Books **The Crystal Trap - 1 January 1992 **The Shadow Prince - 1 February 1992 **The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons (Book) - 1 December 2001 **The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages (Book) - 1 February 2003 **The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Historia - 21 December 2011 *Comic Books **The Legend of Zelda (Comic) - 7 February 1990 **The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (Comic) - 2 January 1992 **The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Comic) - 14 March 1998 *Manga Books **The Legend of Zelda (Manga) - 5 September 1989 **The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (Manga) - 5 May 1994 **The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (Cagiva) - 27 June 1995 **The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Manga) - 28 January 2000 **The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (Manga) - 16 March 2001 **The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons (Manga) - 2 December 2001 **The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages (Manga) - 15 December 2001 **The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords (Manga) - 28 September 2004 **The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (Himekawa) - 28 July 2005 **The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap (Manga) - 26 January 2006 **The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass (Manga) - 27 February 2009 **The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (Manga) - 8 February 2016 ---- Gallery Adult_Link.png|Link in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time TP_Link_03.png|Link in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess LCT_Link.png|Link in Link's Crossbow Training Bayonetta link costume small.jpg|Wii U Nintendo Content Costumes in Bayonetta - Bayonetta wearing costume based on Link|link=http://characters-and-media.wikia.com/wiki/Bayonetta Link_SS_4.png|Link in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword ALBW_Link.png|Link in The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds HW_Link.png|Link in Hyrule Warriors 2me46pz.jpg|Wii U Nintendo Content Costumes in Bayonetta 2 - Bayonetta wearing costume based on Link|link=http://characters-and-media.wikia.com/wiki/Bayonetta Category:Characters Category:Hylian